


What I Had To Do

by New_Elysia



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: "I was left with no choice, this was my only option Vladimir."





	What I Had To Do

Vlad pushed the front door closed behind him, the house seemed unnaturally quiet. There wasn’t a single sound to be heard other than the door clicking shut and Vlad’s breathing. No TV, no footsteps, and no sign of his parents.

He was home, Vlad was sure about that. The car was still outside and the lights were on.

Vlad nervously licked is lips and dared to break the silence “Mom, Dad, I’m home.” He called out.

There was the break sound of muffled speaking and what sounded like shuffling that came from the living room. Vlad stood there, trying to make out what was being said.

“Vladimir, I need to speak with you, come in here.” His father’s voice, calm and low came from the living room as well. Even though it sounded normal, Vlad couldn’t help but notice his father sounded angry.

The halfing began to feel nervous and slightly nauseous as he thought about what his parents might be upset about. Were they angry that he’d turned off their alarms that morning? He didn’t know it would be such a big deal, all he’d wanted to do was let them sleep in a little longer than normal.

They didn’t get to do that often and he wanted to prove he was old enough and big enough to get dressed and get to school on time without their help.

Slowly, Vlad walked towards the living room, his shoulders slumped with both worry and the weight of his school supplies.

The halfing boy walked into the living room, expecting to be scolded for something he’d done wrong and possibly grounded for a few days.

Vlad looked to his parents, his mother sat on the couch, and hands folded in her lap and fear full look on her face. It was obvious, even to the boy, that she’d been crying.

His father stood off to the side, his face a mask of what Vlad could only think of as anger.

Vlad kept his head low, waiting for them to say something.

“Vladimir, You’re mother has caused us a lot of trouble.” Tomas said, his voice so calm and cold that it almost sounded alien to Vlad.

Vlad looked from his dad to his mom, not sure what was going on. What could his mom have done to make his dad angry, Vlad thought they were upset with him?

Vlad watched as Tomas turned, his hand, which was gloved in what looked to be shiny black leather, gripping Melina’s arm.

Vlad watched his mother get pulled to her feet, “go on, tell him what you’ve done.” Tomas shook her, and pointed to Vlad. “Tell him how you just put him and danger and tore his entire life a part.”

Melina looked at Vlad, the undeniable look of fear in her eyes. “Vladimir, baby, you need to go. Go to Nelly right now, you’re not safe-”

Tomas’ eyes darted back to her “no, tell him what you did.” His father’s voice was far more commanding than Vlad had ever heard him. The tone in Tomas’ voice send a chill down the halfing boy’s spine and he wondered why his mother wanted him to run.

“Why don’t you tell him that you’ve been speaking to people, people you shouldn’t even know of? Tell him how you planned to take him away from everyone he’s ever known. Tell him how you planned to tear his entire life apart in one night, tell him.” Vlad could see his father’s fangs, it wasn’t something the boy was used to.

He rarely ever saw even a glimpse of the razor sharp teeth, and now they were on full display. Vlad had never realized how frightening they were, nor how long a vampire’s fangs could get.

“Is any of that what you want, to leave Bathery, your aunt, Henry, and your father behind?” Vlad shook his head, of course he didn’t. He loved Nelly, she was like family to him. And Henry was his best friend, Vlad didn’t know what he’d do without him.

And of course, his dad meant just as much. He as the only vampire Vlad knew of. The one who’d taught him everything.

“N-no” he whimpered, His mother really wasn’t planning on leaving, was she? No she couldn’t be, she would have told Vlad if something would be going on.

“Well, you should know that because of what you’re mother has done, we have no choice but to leave Bathery.” Vlad stared, dark eyes wide in shock.

“Because of your mother, we will have to be leave Bathery and everyone else behind.”

Vlad shook his head “mom probably has a good reason.” The boy tried to counter. Tomas snarled at him, the sight of his fangs making the boy shrink back.

“Good reason? What good reason could she have?” his father didn’t bother giving him a moment to even consider a reply, “things were just fine, weren’t they? You’re happy living here, right?”

Vlad only nodded.

“Then why should she take you away?” the boy didn’t answer, instead he averted his gaze, dark eyes looking at the floor between his feet.

He didn’t have a reason, atleast none that he could think of at that moment.

Tomas didn’t seem to take well to Vlad moving his gaze elsewhere, Vlad heard his father growl and snap “Look at me, Vladimir!”

Vlad squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold the tears that had begun prickling at the corners of his eyes.

“Look at me, Vladimir.” Tomas demanded again. Vlad looked up, forcing his eyes open.

The entire world seemed to slow around him as he watched his father do the unthinkable.

Vlad watched as Tomas gripped and tugged harshly on Melina’s hair, forcing her head to snap back.

The boy watched in horror as Tomas opened his mouth and sank his fangs deep in Melina’s neck. Everything within Vlad wanted him to move, to run, to do something.

But he felt rooted to the spot, like a tree. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t convince his body to move. The halfing boy couldn’t even look away as he watched his own father slowly drain his mother.

He couldn’t believe it, this couldn’t be happening. He knew his father, Tomas would never do something like this. It had to be a dream. A horrible, realistic dream.

Vlad felt the urge to vomit when Melina’s body hit the floor with a thud. His dark eyes couldn’t tear themselves away from Melina’s face. The look of fear frozen on her face.

Tomas merely stepped over the woman he’d once called the love of his life, his wife and mother of his own child. His gaze remained cold, it was as if she were nothing more than an empty blood bag.

Vlad’s tear filled gaze moved to his father, his entire body shook. He was scared and confused, he didn’t know how to process what he’d just seen.

Tomas merely walked past him, hardly offering his son even a glance.

The smell of blood made Vlad feel even sicker. For the first time in his entire life, the smell of blood actually disgusted the young halfing.

Vlad turned his head to look back, “why?” he whispered, “why did you do this?” he couldn’t stop the tears from falling now.

“She betrayed us, Vladimir.” Tomas said, he still sounded so calm, like what he’d done had been nothing more than trivial.

“She” he choked, hands curling into small fists “she was my mom.”

His father merely raised an eye brow, “and you should have known what she was doing.” Vlad looked at him with shock, how could he have known his mother planned to leave? She’d never told him anything.

“You should have been able to see what she was doing, you should have been able to tell me long before I found that misplaced letter.” Tomas pointed to Vlad, a snarl still on his lips.

“But-But I couldn’t have-” Tomas narrowed his eyes and cut his son off “yes, yes you could have known.”

His father had hardly raised his voice but it still sent a chill down Vlad’s spine.

“This is your fault for letting it get this far. It’s your fault for not telling me. This,” Tomas then pointed to Melina’s body “this could have been avoided and fixed. But now it’s gone beyond fixable.”

Vlad couldn’t describe the feeling inside him, this one mistake, one little choice had torn everything down? Vlad thought couples had to forgive each other, that one misstep didn’t change anything. How could his father do this and not feel anything.

Tomas then turned, “you’re going to sit here, on that couch, until I get things finished. You won’t speak, you won’t move, you won’t call any one, do you understand?”

Vlad couldn’t speak, the tears had all but choked out his voice.

“Do you understand me, Vladimir?” Tomas then demanded.

Vlad nodded and managed a quiet “yes”

That seemed to be all his father wanted to hear, Vlad watched him walk up the steps, meeting another man half way up. How long had he been there? Why didn’t he do anything to help?

As the halfing boy walked over, his mind searched for an explanation and his feet felt like lead weights.

Everything began to feel numb, like it wasn’t real. This couldn’t be real.

He tried to force himself to wake up from what had to be a horrible nightmare, but nothing happened. There was no waking up from this.

* * *

 

**(Okay, this needs a bit of an explanation.[The Mun for Melina’s rp Tumblr](https://vorfrcude.tumblr.com/) made a post along the lines of** _‘you know what would be fun, Tomas draining Melina in front of Vlad like he did to Nelly._ ’ **And I may** **have suggested something else and then I only intended to write a little drabble. But came up with this and now it exits. Both on Tumblr and here.**


End file.
